poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Puppies
Jungle Puppies is a fan-made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, May, Marcus and Holly meet Pupzan, who looks exactly like Beamer. Plot Part One (The gang is vacationing by a beach at Cape Town, South Africa.) Cooler: It sure is nice to kick back and relax at the Cape of Good Hope. Nose Marie: That's right, Cooler honey. (Momo is doing a handstand, attracting Marcus' attention, who smiles.) Marcus: (Smiling warmly) Cute. (Momo walks toward Marcus and sits on his lap. Marcus then rubs Momo's stomach) Maya: Say, Marcus, have you ever heard of the legend of Pupzan? Marcus: No. Beamer: Who's Pupzan? Maya: Pupzan is a dog who was raised by wolves. Igor: A pup raised by wolves? Don't be silly, Martha. Maya: Really. He lost both his parents and his owners and a tribe of wolves took him in. Beamer: Oh. Pity. Maya: And they say that he roams the South African jungle to this day, defending the jungle and all of it's residents from those who might harm them. Cooler: That sounds interesting. I'd like to meet him. Maya: I would. But I'm afraid he's only a legend. Howard: Oh, I don't know. Some legends are true. Howler: Aroo! Do you think so, Howie? Howard: Mm-hmm. I know a friend of works as a tour guide for the jungle. Maybe he knows if Pupzan is real or not. Cooler: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. (At the jungle, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, Marcus, May, and Howard, along with a tour guide, are looking for Pupzan.) Igor(annoyed): How much longer? Tour Guide(Jules): Pupzan is a very spirited dog. He could be anywhere in this jungle. Howard: Exactly how many sightings of Pupzan were reported as of recently, Jules? Jules: Well, since last December, there were about 10 sightings of Pupzan. Some of the tourists who saw Pupzan were able to catch him on film. (Gordon brings out his Kintendo DDS.) Gordon: My Kintendo DDS has a feature that can capture photo and videos. I got this on my birthday. I'm sure it'll be helpful to catch Pupzan in the action. (Gordon shows Jules his DDS.) Jules: Well. Very interesting. (They hear a howl.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! What was that?! Jules: That must be Pupzan's call. Bright Eyes: Wow! We're really gonna meet him. Nose Marie: I just hope he's OK with little old visitors. Jules: Oh don't worry. Pupzan won't hurt you as long as you don't to anything to harm then jungle or any of it's inhabitants. Nose Marie: Boy, am I glad. I'm a nature and animal lover. Marcus: Me too. I care a lot about the environment. (They hear Pupzan's howling again.) Gordon: There it is again! (Readies his Kintendo DDS) I hope I get a good image. Part Two Precious: That howl means that Pupzan is coming closer and closer. (Pupzan, who looks identical to Beamer, lands in front of them.) Pupzan: I am Pupzan, king of the jungle! (Beamer and Pupzan look at each other with shock.) Beamer and Pupzan: What the....?! (Beamer and Pupzan move their fingers closer until they shock each other.) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Pupzan looks just like Beamer! Igor: Minus the fact that Bounce wears a red jacket and Pupzan has longer hair and wears a leotard. Howler: Aroo! And no accent. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! You and I are like twins! Pupzan: I never thought I'd see another puppy who is identical to me. Cooler: I wonder if they're related. Pupzan and Beamer: Nah. (Precious looks at Pupzan. Pupzan then looks at Precious. Gordon gets his Kintendo DDS out and starts filming.) Pupzan: You find me irresistable, don't you? (Precious blushes and the gang snickers.) Gordon:(humorously) Well, that was smooth. Precious: Actually, I would like to have your autograph, Mr. Pupzan. Pupzan: (Smiling) I know. I was just messing with you. (to Beamer) You! Where are you and your friends from? Beamer: We came from Poundsville, United States for a vacation at Cape Town. I hear that you're very famous. Pupzan: Well, my jungle is your jungle. Feel free to look around. Cooler: I have a question. Pupzan: Fire away. Cooler: Is it true that you were raised by wolves? Pupzan: Sure. They were even kind to let me be chief of their tribe. (Pupzan lets out a howl and seven members of the tribe enter.) Pupzan: Meet seven of my tribe: Digit, Lobo, Bolo, Tiny, Laturna, Zigzag, and Ollie. Digit, Lobo, Bolo, Tiny, Laturna, Zigzag, and Ollie: Hi! Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! So, it is true! Pupzan: Would you like to see the village? Jules: Well, we'd be delighted to, Pupzan. (Later, Pupzan and the others are at Pupzan's village. Pupzan lets out a howl and the rest of Pupzan's tribe enter.) Pupzan: Fellow wolves, I would like you to meet the Pound Puppies and their friends. (Two wolves approach the Pound Puppies and friends.) Pupzan: Oh! This is Otoh and Okaah. They just got married two monthes ago. (Marcus shakes Otoh's hand.) Marcus: Congratulations. Otoh: Thank you. Pupzan: And to really explain my connection to this jungle, I'm gonna sing a little song. (Laturna grabs his flute, Zigzag grabs his bongos, and Ollie grabs his harmonica.) Pupzan: (singing) In this jungle this mighty jungle, this is my jungle home. In this jungle, this lovely jungle, this is my jungle home. (Pupzan howls to the music. The Pound Puppies and others dance to the music.) Pupzan: When I was a puppy, a little puppy, I lost my family. But the wolves came here to this very spot and then adopted me. (Pupzan howls again. During the rest of the song, Pupzan takes out castanets and dances. The song ends. Cooler and his group applause as Pupzan bows.) Beamer: Hey! That wasn't bad at all. Cooler: Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we set up a branch of the Pound Puppies here in the jungle? Pupzan: Really? Cooler: Sure. You guys can be members of the Pound Puppies without leaving the comforts of home. What do you think? Pupzan: Sounds good, but are there any contracts we need to sign? Cooler: Nope. All we have to do is set up the emblem of Holly's Puppy Pound here and you're good to go. Pupzan: Sounds like a deal to me. (Tiny is seen lifting a giant boulder, surprising Beamer.) Beamer: Wow! You're very strong for a puppy. Tiny: I may be a small puppy, but I carry a big rock. (Zigzag walks up to Beamer and shows him his feet. Zigzag then wiggles his toes) Zigzag: You see these? Beamer: Um... your feet? Zigzag: Actually, I'm gifted with the highest agility in all of Africa. I can go from here to Europe and back. Watch. (Zigzag rushes off. He then comes back with some bagpipes.) Zigzag: Here's a gift for you. (Zigzag gives Beamer the bagpipes.) Beamer: Cool! I've always wanted to play the bagpipes. (Zigzag shows him his feet again and wiggles his toes.) Zigzag: When I was a cub, I used to get picked on because of my long legs and big feet. But, the joke is on them. I actually fought back by making jokes about my long legs and feet. Beamer: Hmm. Pretty smart. Zigzag: As long as I have my head in the clouds and (showing his feet and wiggling his toes) my feet on the ground, there is nothing I can't do. Right, Ollie? Ollie: Right, Zigs. Beamer: Hey, what can you do? Ollie: Well... (doing a handstand) Ta dah! Beamer: Cool! Ollie: That's not all. Beamer: Really? Ollie: Watch this. (Ollie does a cartwheel, a somersault and finally, a leap.) Ollie: What do you think? Beamer: Wow! You're amazing! (Ollie carries Zigzag on his shoulders.) Ollie: Zigs and I are best buds. Don't you agree, Zigs? Zigzag: Yes, but I don't have to be carried, Ollie. I'm fine. Beamer: Have you guys ever had trouble in the jungle before? Pupzan: Oh no. We never have trouble here. Zigzag: Yeah. Ollie: The jungle here is usually peaceful. Beamer: What about poachers? Laturna: Actually, there is a trap that keeps poachers from entering our village. Beamer: Cool. Pupzan: How about you guys spend the night with us? Beamer: What do you think, Cooler? Cooler: Sure. Why not? Beamer: So, Pupzan, what do you usually eat? Pupzan: Mostly some fruit, vegetables and whatnot, but not peaches or onions. Beamer: Oh. That makes some sense. (That night, the whole village is sleeping. Beamer, who couldn't sleep, walks out of a hut. He is soon joined by Pupzan.) Beamer: Hi, Pupzan. Pupzan: Hello, Beamer. How are you enjoying yourself? Beamer: The village is great. Everybody is friendly and the food is great. Pupzan: Good to hear, Beamer. I'm glad you're enjoying the village. Beamer: Me too, Pupzan. I'm sorry to hear that you lost your biological family. Pupzan: It's okay, Beamer... (Pupzan sighs sadly. Zigzag enters.) Zigzag: Hey, guys. Beamer: Hey. (Zigzag notices Beamer's sad look and rubs his toes on Beamer's head) Zigzag: What's up? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:Fan made episodes starring Pupzan